


War Table Shenanigans

by Slothquisitor



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Innuendo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 13:41:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5542049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slothquisitor/pseuds/Slothquisitor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mara and her advisers have a little fun at the War Table.</p>
            </blockquote>





	War Table Shenanigans

“I don’t think that is supposed to go there…” Josie said picking up the war table piece.  
Cullen would have been annoyed, but he noticed Mara's mouth clamp shut, eyes bright with stifled laughter.   
What was so funny he wondered.....oh. He shot a look at Mara before saying, "Well, why don't you just place it yourself."  
He noticed Mara biting her lip, eyes wide before looking away, probably in an attempt to gain composure. He was somewhat surprised at her sense of humor, but couldn't help but find her even more attractive because of it. Cullen looked to Leliana, and was surprised to see an amused expression on her face. Josephine was still none the wiser, fiddling with pieces at the table.   
"Perhaps Josie doesn't need any help in putting things in the right place," Leliana offered with a wicked smile.   
Mara's hand was at her mouth then, eyes brimming with tears from holding in her laughter. Cullen was finding it difficult as well, his jaw clenched to avoid dissolving into a fit of laughter.   
Mara dealt the final blow, "Josie, if you keep playing with it like that it'll get stuck."   
All three of them broke down then, laughter vibrating around the room as Josephine looked up from the table confused.   
"What is so funny?" Then, seemingly replaying the last few moments at the table, her face reddened. "Oh my! That's.....that's...." A hand clamped over her mouth before she joined in on their laughter.  
Cullen's eyes met Mara's across the room, a wide grin across her face, and for the moment no trace of the tension she usually wore in the War Room was there. He loved her laughter and the way her face turned a deep shade of scarlet when she laughed. Maybe someday he would tell her.   
"Maybe it's...." Mara began, words stalled by more giggles.   
Josephine glares at Mara between fits, "DON'T!" Even Cullen can't contain his laughter at Josie's prudishness.   
"A brief break in our activities?" Leliana gasped out, clutching her side, coming to Josephine's rescue.  
Cullen smirked as he contemplated the leaders of the Inquisition, reduced to laughing fits over silly innuendos. Leliana and Josie held to each other as they left the war room, leaving Mara and Cullen alone.   
Face still red, and eyes shining Mara gave him a pointed look, "Commander, I am impressed. I didn't think you had that in you."  
Cullen shrugged, "Perhaps I've just spent too much time with Iron Bull."  
"Well you should spend more time with him because I rather like this side of you," and then she turned and left a smile played across his face as his eyes followed her out the door.


End file.
